Computer applications are used to provide a wide variety of services and functionality. Modern computer applications often utilize one or more network protocols to communicate between networked computing devices or platforms. These protocols commonly employ various ports to identify network traffic or communications that are associated with a particular application. Computing platforms, computing devices, and network devices may be configured to identify network traffic or communications based on port information contained therein, and may process the network traffic or communications accordingly. For example, a network device may be configured to filter traffic based on port information contained therein (e.g., in an effort to improve performance, conserve resources, and/or increase security).
One approach for processing network traffic or communications based on ports is to employ a network device configured with an access control list (ACL) that specifies how network traffic or communications associated with particular ports should be processed. When operating parameters change, however, such an ACL must be reconfigured to reflect the new parameters. In an environment where operating parameters frequently change, reconfiguring ACLs to reflect changes in operating parameters can become a burdensome, and frequently infeasible, task. Accordingly, a need exists for application port management.